


Questions: Dating.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Connor's questions ~ [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Jealousy, Kissing, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: This is not what she thought he meant when he asked her about dating.(Can be read as a stand-alone but would make more sense if you read the previous parts)





	Questions: Dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, my loveliessss. Helllooo.  
> So. This was sooo fucking hard to write wow I can't believe I struggled this much. I literally wrote it the same day as the previous story but it just wouldn't come together and every day I would just stare at it. Cause I dunno what to doooo. XD I'm having some writer's block.  
> I tried to change it multiple times and just bleh, so I decided to post it anyway and I hope it's still okay and all of you enioy it, kay? Xx
> 
>  
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️
> 
> 🌈Follow & Subscribe:  
> * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBmO5AG2rJj4eHzAwrRF7-g  
> * https://www.instagram.com/moonbeann_va/

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

"Morning, detective." 

 

"Hey." She let the pen slip out of her hand, "Did you just get here? I didn't see you this morning."

 

He inclined his head, sitting down in an empty chair in front of her desk.

 

"After our late night, the lieutenant got a bit carried away with the 2 am happy hour." Connor shuddered.

 

"Couldn't get him back home, eh?"

 

"I did eventually. But this morning was a different type of hell to get him out."

 

She pulled a face, "Sorry about that, didn't know he was drinking again."

 

"Only on Wednesdays." Connor said honestly. 

 

He was glad Hank finally cut back but that didn't mean he could drink himself close to death every Wednesday.

 

"Well, it's better than nothing."

 

He smiled when she chuckled, folding his hands in his lap as she continued on.

 

"I've got a busy day but at least I get off early again. I'll see you at lunch maybe."

 

"I won't be staying. I just came to get a few files and then we're working from Hank's house." he said softly. 

 

"Ah, I see. No problem." 

 

"But that does remind me- I actually wanted to ask you something."

 

It was like a switch inside her body flipped, turning her breath control off sending her heart into a chaotic rhythm. What was he going to ask this time? She prayed he asked for another kiss, not that she'd admit it out loud but good lord he was good at it. Her knees would've buckled anyway if she wasn't sitting down already. 

 

"It's about dating. I want to ask someone out."

 

"Oh." Her lips kept a tight smile, her face ready to fall at any moment.

 

"Could you recommend some ideas?" 

 

A cold jealously washed over her when she thought he had his eye on someone else. She was sure he was interested in her if his curiosity was any indication. Why else would he ask her. Or maybe he asked her to get some practice in for his little crush. She almost broke the pen in half. 

 

"Since you don't eat, how about a movie? Or just take her to dinner if you want to. I'm sure the Internet has enough ideas, Connor."

 

He leaned forward with a small frown. 

 

"Those were some of the top results but what type of movie would we go to?" 

 

"I don't know. You said us women like romance movies so take her to one of those." She grumbled, pulling her files open again. 

 

"Like the ones you like?" he asked

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"And dinner? I don't want to be too forward but I do want to let her know I'm serious."

 

"Just ask her. We can never make up our minds. Now, if you don't mind, I have some work to take care of."

 

He shuffled back into his seat, taking a moment to assess the situation before continuing. 

 

"Did I say something wrong, detective?"

 

"No, nothing at all."

 

"I sense hostility in your voice, would-" 

 

"Connor. I'm fine, you should hurry back to Hank, okay?" She gave him a lopsided smile, turning back to her work and missing the defeated look in his face. 

 

"Very well. Good day, detective."

 

"Bye." She muttered, glaring daggers at his broad shoulders as he left. 

 

 _Idiot_.

 

"Talking to yourself again?" 

 

"Go away, Gavin." 

 

"Awh, did robot boy steal your cake?" Reed pouted. 

 

"No. Don't you have work to do?" she snickered. 

 

"Nah, I got some time for you." 

 

"I don't have time for you."

 

"Harsh. I get it. Robots are better at it now. Probably has a huge di-" 

 

"Jeez shut up, asshole! Fucking hell." Her face was burning as she scowled at him in agitation and maybe a little embarrassment. 

 

"I was totally right," He grinned, "I can see it on your face, tomato."

 

"Go bother someone else."

 

He winked at her, hands making absurd demonstrations as he walked back to his desk. 

 

*

 

"Uh, no. Lose the tie."

 

Connor checked his tie, turning to observe himself in the mirror as well before turning back to Hank with a disapproving look. 

 

"You said it's more formal."

 

"Yeah but you wear one every day. Besides, it makes you look more goofy."

 

"What does the article say?" he pressed on. 

 

Hank's eyes scanned the second page, "Lose the tie and pop some buttons."

 

"Pop the buttons? But why?" 

 

"You know, to show a little skin. It says the ladies love it." Hank tapped the magazine screen. 

 

"Ah, I see." He nod thoughtfully. 

 

"Now you got the black _chic_  look or whatever the fuck they call it. Last thing, let's see, hmm," he scanned through the topics, "Sleeves, yeah, pull them up."

 

"Up? How do I?" He tugged them upwards, rolling them to mid forearm. 

 

"That looks about right. We did what it said so you're good to go. Did you get the flowers?"

 

Connor pulled at the tight shirt, tucking the back into his pants. Somehow he felt strange wearing such an outfit. He's never worn all black before and his state of dress was not up to its usual impeccable standards. He fidgeted with the top button below his collar again, deciding to leave it open like Hank suggested. 

 

"Hey, are you listening?" Hank snapped his fingers, pulling Connor from his reverie. 

 

"I, uhm. Flowers you said? I got them." He pulled at his sleeves. 

 

"Jesus stop moving around, you're making me nervous."

 

Hank tossed the tablet onto Connor's bed, getting up from the chair he sat on and pulling at his own clothes in discomfort. 

 

"I'm sorry, lieutenant. I find myself to be rather anxious." He ran a hand through his hair; a human gesture he adopted quite speedily once his nerves acted up. 

 

"You'll be fine." Hank assured him, "Just be yourself." 

 

"I'll do my best." 

 

"Great. Now get your ass out of here if you don't want to be late." 

 

 

*

 

A knock on her door startled her from her spot on the couch. She wasn't expecting anyone at this hour; looking at the clock it was almost 8pm. Gritting her teeth, she slid out from under her blanket and made her way to the front door. _Please don't be Reed. Please don't be Reed._

 

"Detective."

 

Her jaw literally dropped. 

 

Connor stood in the hallway, a gentle expression crossing his handsome face. He stepped forward, gesturing to something in his hands. Her eyes fell to his arms, exposed and wrapped around brightly coloured flowers, and then up them to his chest which looked far broader than usual. He was clad in a tight, black button down shirt, stretching over his chest and arms with the sleeves rolled back to the spot beneath his elbow. 

 

"What are you wearing?" She squeaked. 

 

"I believe this is semi-formal date attire. Is it bad?" he looked down at his clothes, feeling self conscious at the abrupt question. 

 

Hell no. He looked like a meal sent from heaven- she didn't voice that part out loud. 

 

"No, you look good." She cleared her throat. 

 

He broke into a soft smile, "I'm glad it pleases you," his eyes sweeped over her form, "Why are you not dressed?" 

 

"What do mean, I am dressed?" 

 

"Oh, if you want to go casually I could always change." 

 

She looked down at her grey sweatpants and black top. 

 

"Go.. Go where?" 

 

"Did you forget we have a date? I asked you this morning."

 

And que jaw drop part two. 

 

"What did- you didn't- _what_?" 

 

"Was I not forward enough," He pondered vocally, "Nevermind then. We can simply have a date here." 

 

Her mouth hung open as he stepped inside, greeting her with his dazzling sunshine smile. As he walked passed her the heavenly aroma hit her like a brick; he smelled fucking devine with a different spicy perfume mixed into his usual clean scent.

 

"I don't know what flowers you like so I got a variety. I hope you like them." 

 

"Yeah. They're pretty." She trailed behind him in a daze. 

 

"Then I'm glad." Another smile. 

 

She leaned against the kitchen counter-top watching him prepare a vase with water for the lovely bouquet. He dried his hands on a small towel and placed the vase in the center of the kitchen island. 

 

"If you add treatment to their water, they stay fresh for 1-2 weeks longer." He slid a small orange pellet into the water, watching it dissolve into bubbles.

 

"That's nice, thank you. No one's ever given me flowers before." She smiled anxiously. 

 

"Then I will do so more often."

 

"Uh- that's not necessary." her eyes fell to the floor. 

 

"Are you alright? You seem troubled."

 

"No,I'm fine. I just didn't expect. This." She waved towards him. 

 

"Does this not please you? Have I done it wrong?" 

 

"Connor, no, I just didn't expect it. " She rubbed her forehead. 

 

"I asked you this morning."

 

"Not directly."

 

"I..was afraid to." he cleared his throat. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"I'm not sure." 

 

The room quiet and the sound of her own breathing echoed loudly. 

 

"Okay, nevermind it. You obviously went through a lot of trouble so I'll get dressed quickly and we can go?" 

 

"We really don't have to, detective. We can stay."

 

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "What should I wear?" 

 

"Anything you want to. Perhaps something warm." He suggested. 

 

"Okay, be right back." 

 

She disappeared to her room, leaving him standing in the kitchen. His eyes wandered over the furniture, taking in familiar details on his way to the living room. He stopped at a single plush chair, getting down on his haunches to look behind it. Connor held his hand out towards the empty space, smiling when he felt the soft fur rub against his fingertips. 

 

"Hello, there." He murmured. 

 

The little tubby cat yawned, popping its head and front legs out from behind the couch in a long and lazy stretch. Connor rubbed the little head, scratching behind its ears when it purred at him. 

 

"I see you found his hiding spot."

 

"Oh, yes. I heard him when I-" Connor shakily got up. 

 

"What? Is something wrong?" she looked down, pulling at her clothes. 

 

"You look beautiful." He said softly. 

 

He couldn't help but follow the curves of her body, framed by a midnight blue dress that flowed along her form. It reached the top of her knees, giving him a view of her shapely legs which he had never seen bare. The straps hung off her shoulders, drawing his eyes to her chest where the line slightly dipped down between her breats and made him look away quickly. 

 

"Thank you. My coat's by the door, so we can go if you're ready." her cheeks were dusted with a faint red, luckily for her Connor thought it part of the makeup she applied. 

 

"Of course." He follows her to the door, offering to take her coat as she locks up and they make their way to the elevator. 

 

"I can take it." She gestures at the coat hung over his arm. 

 

He shook his head, "Let me carry it for you."

 

She didn't ask him anything as they left the building and he guided her towards their destination with a gentle hand on her lower back. She didn't dare admit how unbearably hot her skin felt in the spot his palm rested against. He didn't notice her sudden embarrassment either, weaving his way through the crowds of people. 

 

"There's a light festival in town. I wanted to take you there but now I'm not sure about this weather." His eyes trailed over the dark clowds. 

 

"It's still autumn. I'll be fine."

 

"Please tell me immediately if you are in any way inconvenienced." 

 

"Will do." She smiled reassuringly. 

 

Excitement bubbled inside her when they reached the park; it was only 3 blocks away but she saw the lights as soon as they stepped out of her apartment building. Lanterns of all sizes floated through the air, casting warm tones of yellow over the dark night sky. Many small vendor stalls and trucks stood on the little path twirling around the large grassy picnic spots; the smell of food and candles filled their noses. 

 

"Here."

 

She was so caught up in her surroundings, she didn't even notice him slipping away to get her something to nibble on. 

 

"Are you trying to make me gain more weight? " she teased, taking the box of treats anyway. 

 

"Your weight is fine but I can get you something healthier."

 

"No way, I'm having all of these." she stuck a small donut into her mouth to prove her point. 

 

"Good."

 

Connor's hand fell to its place on her back, steering her towards an area filled with small benches where he asked her to sit while he got them four lanterns. She leaned back against the cool wooden bench, letting her feet swing idly and feeling relieved that she decided to wear flat shoes. 

 

"I got you these curly fries as well but I'll take you for a proper dinner after this."

 

"No, please. This is good enough, I love them."

 

He sat down beside her, arranging the little things he bought neatly between them. 

 

"What did you buy?" She took a curly fry and popped it into her mouth, sighing as its warmth and spice flooded her mouth. 

 

"Four different lanterns. Two are scented and have flowers carved into them, they reminded me of you. " 

 

"A flower?" She quirked her brow. 

 

He gave her a soft grin, ignoring her question and offering her more fries. She was more than happy to accept them. 

 

"Can androids eat? Random question, I know. But can you? " 

 

Connor glanced at her and then her food. 

 

"Some can consume human food but we have no means of digesting anything of it. It would have to be removed internally so I doubt many have tried."

 

"That doesn't sound nice." She bit her lip, not really wanting to eat any more. 

 

"It's normal to us." 

 

"I know but still. 

 

" How about we light these?" He motioned towards the packaged lanterns. 

 

"Yes, please. Oeh, let's go there." Her index finger pointed excitedly towards a circle of cheery bodies letting their lanterns free. 

 

He agreed, taking the lanterns while she stuffed the small treat boxes into her handbag. 

 

"Here." he offered her his hand. 

 

"Thanks." Her hand slid in to his, his fingers curling around it to grasp tightly as he pulled her up. 

 

She held a little gasp when he kept on walking, his hand still firmly holding onto hers. Her skin crawled, heat seeping through every spot his skin touched hers. And suddenly cold flooded over her when the hand left hers. 

 

"Is this spot efficient?" 

 

He gestured to the space around them, taking her bag and coat from her and placing it on a little concrete block. 

 

"Yeah, need some help?" 

 

"I can manage but you can hold this."

 

He passed the lanterns to her, keeping one and fishing a small lighter out of his pocket. His thumb flicked it open, letting the flame dance freely to light the lantern. Her eyes watched his hands closely, enthralled by how delicately he handled the paper lantern and the way he controlled the burning flame. 

 

"You may take this one." Connor offered. 

 

She freed a hand to carefully take it from him, passing another to him in the process. Once all four were lit, they waited as the others happily cheered to the ending speach the festival manager belted, raising his own lanterns up into the air. 

 

She bit her lip in excitement, following the movement of the crowd around her who readied their lanterns. Connor's mouth twitched upwards into a soft smile, his circuits flooding with warmth from the way her beautiful face lit up in amazement. 

 

"Detective?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"Go!" The crowd roared with glee, thousands of lights painting the sky. 

 

She giggled sweetly, her arms raising and pushing the bulbs into the air. 

 

"Look, Connor, they're flying!" 

 

"I see." 

 

She pushed her hair behind her ear, "Sorry, you wanted to say something?" 

 

"No." He shook his head, "Wait, maybe you should put your coat on."

 

She nodded, turning so he could wrap it around her shoulders. 

 

"It's nearly 10pm. We should head back perhaps?" he murmured. 

 

"Five more minutes." She hummed, still staring at the floating lights. 

 

He agreed, hand briefly brushing against hers. 

 

The walk home was quiet and she kept looking at him to read the frown covering his face. He brushed it aside, simply placing his hand on her back once again and guiding her closer. 

 

"It was really fun. Thank you."

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

 

"You didn't have to walk all the way up here, you know."

 

"It is the gentlemanly thing to do." Connor stated. 

 

"Right." she said awkwardly. 

 

Why did everything feel so weird all of the sudden? 

 

"Are you going to Hank's now?" She wondered out loud, unlocking the apartment door and pushing it open. 

 

"I might check in quickly but otherwise I'm heading home. Did you need something?" 

 

"No- I.. Uhm." She didn't know how to continue, staring up at him. 

 

He stepped closer as a silent question for her to continue. She placed a hand on his chest, not sure if she wanted to stop him or pull him closer. Their eyes fell to her hand, watching it as the fingers spread open over the thin material. He still felt so unbelievably warm; she wished she could feel the skin beneath her palm. 

 

His fingers suddenly traced her cheek, thumb swiping at her cheekbone to clear some invisible dust. Her eyes flickered upwards, heart leaping into her throat at how close he was. Connor's eyes were dark and partially closed, his nose barely resting against hers. Was this happening? Did this mean they were a thing now? Her fingers curled into his chest, feet moving on their own to step closer. His hand fell to her hip, guiding her as close as she could be without being in an uncomfortable position. 

 

And then he kissed her. 

 

It was very much like their first; testing and soft. His lips parted in the slightest, moving against hers in a slow motion, coaxing her own to part. She sighed into his mouth. 

 

_"Connor?"_

 

_"Yes?"_

 

_"Do you want to come in?"_

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Next up,??? Help me xD
> 
> One of my Connor vids, check it out if ya want to♥️
> 
> >https://youtu.be/kElVNU9sAn0


End file.
